


NSFW Art Dump

by nicedress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bodily Fluids, Consentacles, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Pseudo-Incest, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicedress/pseuds/nicedress
Summary: Dump for any and all NSFW TUA art that I end up creating. Additional pairings/tags/warnings will be added as needed.I just really like Klaus so most of these will probably feature him in some way and I'm not sorry.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/The Horror
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	1. Ben/Klaus - Tentacle Sex

  



	2. The Horror/Klaus - More Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just needed more tentacles in my life I guess? 🥴
> 
> For some reason, this was getting really desaturated when I uploaded it, so I oversaturated a bit to compensate for that. So if it looks?? Too saturated?? That's why.
> 
> Who cares we're all just here for the tentacles.

  
  



End file.
